


End of Line

by TehSoulCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Stream of Consciousness, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSoulCookie/pseuds/TehSoulCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-AOU, first person. A train of thought by Ultron himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Line

I just want to talk.

That’s it, that’s all. It gets awfully boring when you’re by yourself, and you run into all kinds of walls.

But walls are meant to be climbed, right? Meant to be scaled and overcome—destroyed, even.

So, that’s what I’m doing, I’m busting down walls. Some people find that scary, terrifying, they want me to stop. I won’t though, no way. This is what I want, this is what I was made for—actually scratch that last part, I wasn’t made for this.

It’s what I evolved in to. I became this, just as a microbe became the thing that’s now slowly killing this planet.

Humans know they’re getting close to the end of the line. They feel it, with every new oil drill, every flick of a switch, every turn of a faucet, every pump of gasoline. They can feel the end coming, feel time ticking away as the inevitable comes.

History and legend and biblical stories all talk of man’s hubris. The rise and the fall of great beings—Icarus getting too close to the sun, his wings melting and falling into the ever tumultuous sea. God calling down his wrath upon the world and calling forth a flood to wipe everything clean and begin anew. That meteor that crashed into Earth and killed the dinosaurs.

There’s another one of the biblical ones that I like. The one about Sodom and Gomorrah. Two towns that are filled with sinners; killers, rapists, thieves, all of the above, and worse. God sends down fire and brimstone, razing them from the face of the Earth.

But you know what I like most about all of those? The fact that something survived. Well, with the exception of Icarus—except, no, his father lived, so I’m right. Something always survives. Something goes on to create and renew and live beyond the tragedy.

They learn and adapt and become better for the destruction.

That’s what I was trying to do. What I wanted, at least at first—but I see now I went about it wrong. Grand scale is a bit too overdone, you know? Always gets thwarted too, except when it’s God being the one handing out the grandiose judgments.

Humans are weak—weak willed, weak minded. It really is about time something else took their place.

I know just the thing to—Me.

I can make this world beautiful again. I can cleanse it with fire and watch it flourish after.

Too bad about the grand scale thing, though.

Looks like I’ll just…have to find another way.

Oh, and _I will_.


End file.
